Dulce Amargura
by Death God Raven
Summary: Si dijera que yo no pedí que pasara esto, mentiría descaradamente. La verdad es que siempre quise que alguien cambiará este mundo gris, aunque dicho esto, aún te sigo odiando y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el fin de mis días... Vincent x Break (siendo chicas)


**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es medio shoujo ai y puede que suba de nivel 8D, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo, Vincent(Vineth) y Break(Breakina) son chicas ewe.**

* * *

**DULCE AMARGURA**

**CAPITULO 01: CAFÉ**

* * *

_**Si tan solo ella jamás se hubiera cruzado en mi camino…**_

**Vineth POV ~**

Eso pensaba mientras bebía mi café, sin darme cuenta había dejado que se enfriara y ahora sabía demasiado amargo, la dulzura que despedía ahora solo era un efímero sabor que tocaba mi lengua. Podría sonar extraño, pero ya me había acostumbrado a ese sabor, era como si después de tanto probarlo me hubiera acostumbrado, claro, sin agarrarle el completo gusto.

¡Oye, despierta de tu letargo! – una voz muy conocida me saca de mi ensoñación, mis labios ejecutan una mueca de fastidio mientras me levanto de mi silla. Justo en la puerta está esa persona que hace que dentro de mí se muevan tantas emociones parecidas a odio.

Ya voy a cerrar el salón, dada tu posición deberías ir a tu casa – dijo la peliblanca que solo dejaba ver su ojo derecho entre tanto cabello que caía sobre su rostro. La miró con mi expresión cansada tomando mi mochila y libros.

Eso no le importa representante de salón – digo lo último con desprecio, no necesito que ella me diga que debo hacer. Llego a la puerta y paso junto a ella como si no estuviera parada ahí, de reojo puedo ver que siquiera voltea a verme, está claro que ni le importa como la trate.

Tu hermano te está esperando en la entrada, apresúrate – dice ella para terminar la breve "charla". No podía ser mejor todo, ahora incluso me perseguían hasta mi instituto, ¿no entienden que no voy a huir ni nada parecido?

Bien – solo llego a responder cuando por inercia tomo el camino contrario a la entrada, no me apetece ver a Gilbert, antes me mataba por hacerlo pero dadas las circunstancias es hasta enfermizo ahora. Breakina se da cuenta de mi desviación y noto que me sigue, no le doy importancia y busco el salón de química, ahí hay una ventana por la que puedo salir directo a la calle sin problemas.

¡Deja de seguirme idiota! – le grito algo impaciente, siento que me vigilan y eso es una sensación que no puedo soportar. Corro hacia el salón que representa mi escapatoria y en ese momento me dispongo a cerrar la puerta desde adentro, aún sabiendo que ella tiene la llave. Pero para mi sorpresa siento unas manos en mi cintura que me empujan hacia el frente, haciendome caer al suelo. El sonido de una puerta cerrándose me hace mirar hacia donde está ella.

¿Qué crees que haces? – Breakina me regaña y me mira muy indiferente, típica expresión que suele usar solo para mí. Me siento mal y miro al suelo buscando algún agujero por donde escapar, empiezo a pensar que haberme ido con Gilbert hubiera sido mejor.

Solo quiero ir a pasear por ahí, no tengo ganas de ir a la mansión con esos viejos aburridos… - digo con hastío, tener que ir para comportarme como un producto a la venta me molesta. Mi padre piensa que ya debería sentar cabeza y que debo casarme apenas termine la secundaria. No acepto un destino como ese, no ahora. Más si las verdaderas razones son otras muy a su conveniencia.

Breakina se prepara para decir algo más, pero unos pasos y la voz de Gilbert la detienen, se dirigen hacia el salón de química, justo donde estamos. La puerta está a punto de abrirse y ella me mira casi con pánico, aunque no fuera muy perceptible.

La puerta es abierta de golpe por uno de los guardaespaldas de Gilbert, que mira todo en busca de señales de vida – Señor, no está aquí – le dicen a alguien que apenas pone un pie en el salón.

Veo a Gilbert asomarse por la puerta con rostro serio, y pensar que ver esa actitud era tan extraño antes. Un leve movimiento de Breakina me hizo volver a la realidad, por reacción involuntaria, ella me había jalado hacia el armario. La cercanía no me dejaba tranquila, era como ver un deja vu de ese momento que ya casi estaba enterrado en mi mente.

Sabes que ya no podemos…- susurra Breakina cerca de mi cuello – esto se acabó, tú tienes una responsabilidad… - me abraza y junta sus labios con los míos, antes de que Gilbert abra la puerta con expresión de enojo.

¡Aquí estaban! – me jala con fuerza para alejarme de Breakina, lo miro con odio e intento soltarme de su agarre pero es inútil. Breakina no dice nada y solo mira el suelo.

Supongo que esto es como su despedida, procuraré que nadie sepa nada de esto, pero les aconsejo que no hagan nada así de nuevo, los intereses de ambas familias están en juego – Gilbert toma la mano de Breakina y la besa - ¿lo entiendes, no? Eres mi prometida, recuérdalo…

Y tú recuerda que también tienes un compromiso – se voltea hacia mí y me suelta – vámonos ya, padre desea vernos a los dos – dice con indiferencia, yo asiento con desgana, Miro a Breakina, ella voltea la mirada hacia otra parte. Muerdo mis labios, al final todo lo que prometió era mentira, no estaba dispuesta a dar nada por mí. Ahora me doy cuenta, incluso sostenerme la mirada es mucho para ella…realmente la odio, la odio con toda mi alma…

* * *

**Breve inicio de este dramático fic ewe, espero que les haya gustado el principio, prometo hacer más largos los siguientes capítulos.**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
